


Chuck VS The Mark

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [10]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: No one really knows how or why it happens, or when it all started but when you turn 18 you get a mark that represents who your soulmate is.It was almost a year into being the human intersect when Chuck finds his match.





	Chuck VS The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy soulmate mark stories so I thought I'd try and write one since I had no idea for August.

No one really knows how or why it happens, or when it all started. Chuck remembers learning about it at a young age when he saw the mark on his mom's left thigh one summer when they were at the beach, it was the constellation Orion with the letters S.B in the middle. His mom told him when he turned eighteen he would also get a mark on a random part of his body and those letters were the initials of his soulmate along with something that relates to them. She told him that his father has a snowflake on his shoulder with her initials, M.G. she also told him that some people never find their soulmate, it's all by chance.  
Now that he is older and technology has advanced, there is a ton of sites where you can upload pictures of your mark to try and find your match but it comes with its own set of problems, people lying or manipulating their pictures to trick the person they want. Then there are the people who keep theirs covered and only share them with people they want.  
Chuck remembers when Ellie got her mark, a trophy on her ankle with the letters D.W on them. The same initials of her already boyfriend who got his mark a few weeks before she did, an anatomical heart with E.B, so when she got hers it wasn't a shock at all.  
A few years later it was his turn, he remembers waking up on his eighteenth birthday, Ellie burst into his room with a big smile on her face and a tray with a big plate of pancakes. “Have you seen it yet? Want me to help you look? What do you think it will be? Do you think it's anyone you know?”  
“I just hope they are a nerd” Chuck looked down and instantly saw his mark, the beaded chain wrapped around the top of his wrist leading to the inside of his wrist to a dog tag with the initials A.C. “So much for that”  
“You know military people can be nerds too”  
“I guess”  
“Any names come to mind?”  
“Not a single one”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Not sure, it’s like your entire life leads up to this moment, but like now what? I have to spend every day wondering who it is and if I will ever meet them”  
“Do you think it’s a guy or a girl?”  
“Does it matter? It’s like I get to choose”  
“I just want you to be happy Chuck”  
“I’d be happy if this mark bullshit wasn't a thing and people could just date. I was so happy with Lou and then she got her mark and it was like I never existed and I was just a place marker for her ‘soulmate’. Like how is this” he held up his wrist “Supposed to determine my entire life?”  
“Just live your life how you want, enjoy Stanford, make new friends, have fun. And if you happen to meet this A.C. person then you can figure it out then, but until that day comes don’t think too hard about it”  
“Thanks, Ellie” he took a bite of his pancakes “I'm really going to miss your cooking and our little talks when I’m away”  
“Love you, Chuck”  
“Love you to sis”

After they ate breakfast he went out and bought a faux leather cuff to cover his mark up, for some reason he didn't want anyone to see it.

The thing about the match is the relationships it ruins. Chuck had a girlfriend for almost a year, then right before they graduated she got her mark, they weren't his initials. Then he went off to college and met Jill, he really liked her but she wasn't one of the people to date around until the match is found, she thought it was a waste of time. He also realized he was bisexual when he moved into his frat house and met his roommate Bryce, who he ended up losing his virginity to, then one day he walked in on Bryce and Jill sleeping together, so much for her not sleeping around, he didn’t know what Bryce’s mark was, but he knew that Jill’s mark didn't have his initials. He was hurt and promised himself to never be with anyone else until he found his match. 

When he started at the Buy More he met a girl with the initials A.C. but she had never been in the military and didn't plan on joining, plus he couldn't stand her, but he did try to go on one date with her anyway since she refused to tell him if her mark had his initials. Turns out it didn't.  
Then on Chuck's 28th birthday, he got an email from Bryce and his world changed forever.

He now has all the government's secrets in his head and has to be watched and followed by the two hottest people he had ever seen. A beautiful blonde badass C.I.A. agent named Sarah Walker. Then there was the hard-ass wall of muscle N.S.A. agent named John Casey. They had a file on him with more information than he ever knew about himself. Luckily they didn't know what his mark looked like. He thought about asking Casey since he was in the military and has resources but he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

Next month is Chuck’s 29th birthday and the one year anniversary of being the intersect, it's also the first time since college he has been craving a real relationship, he had to lie for the first six months that Sarah was his fake girlfriend but he really had a crush on her and was hoping that maybe they could actually date, but because Chuck just has the worst luck, they found out Bryce was alive. That’s also when Chuck found out that Bryce and Sarah were a match and were together before his faked death. Now he is stuck working with three of his crushes and is sadly single. Luckily Bryce wasn’t on their team and just helps out from time to time.  
Last week at work Morgan met his match, a girl named Alyssa. Even Jeff, the weird guy at work found out his mate was Lester, the other weird guy at work. They had been best friends for a few years and extremely obsessed with boobs when a drunk Jeff showed everyone his mark, music notes with Lester’s initials. So Lester showed everyone his mark, the exact same notes with Jeff’s initials. Everyone was shocked.  
Sometimes life just isn't fair for Chuck Bartowski, and of course, when all Chuck wanted to do was go home and have a few beers and play video games, Casey told him to meet up in Castle after work.  
He wished he could lie and say he didn’t flash on the information that Beckman gave them, but he makes this stupid face and it was so obvious, so off to a mission where he is told to sit in the car like always, he doesn’t even understand why he is there half the time if he has to sit in the car, so he usually doesn’t, which usually leads him to be held at gunpoint and Casey or Sarah has to save him, but maybe tonight he would be a good little intersect (Casey’s words not his) and stay in the car and wallow in his self-pity.  
Of course right as he was getting comfy in the backseat of Casey’s ridiculous car when he heard Casey in his ear ‘Get your scrawny ass in here now’ and this time it was Casey being held at multiple gunpoints and Sarah knocked out on the ground. It was a mess, but thankfully he flashed and was able to shoot them all with his tranquilizer gun while avoiding getting shot.

“Remember that part where I shot three guys and saved you”  
“Shut up Bartowski, it wasn't even a real gun”  
“Still saved you”  
“Want me to show you what a real gun is?” Casey growled  
“Casey”  
“What nerd” Casey was looking in the mirror at the gash along his cheek  
“Um, nevermind, sorry you got hurt” Chuck took one last look at the mark on Casey’s right hip. “I need to, I have to go” Chuck tried to get up too fast and knocked the chair over and bumped into the table, thankfully the coffee cup that fell off the table was empty.  
Casey looked back at Chuck realizing he was staring down towards his ass, Casey quickly looked down to see his shirt had been torn in the fight and his soulmate mark was showing.  
“Fuck” he growled.  
Chuck ran out of the room and ran right into Sarah.  
“Hey, Chuck are you okay?”  
“I have to go”  
“Kid let me explain”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s obviously not me, okay, it could be, I thought it was, but it can’t be because your name isn't on me”  
“Can one of you fill me?”  
“Can I see your mark Sarah?”  
“Chuck that’s not something I like to share, you should know that. You don’t share yours either”  
“What are the chances that someone has a mark that matches someone but that someone doesn't have a mark that matches them”  
“What?” Sarah looked between the two men  
Casey lifted his shirt up showing them both the mark of a computer mouse with the cord making a C.B.  
“Holy shit” Sarah gasped.  
“It’s obviously not me, it has to be someone else because this isn't you” Chuck unsnapped the band around his wrist making it fall to the ground.  
Casey took a deep breath “Shit”  
“So yeah, there is some other computer nerd with the initials C.B out there for you John with a J”  
“I need to make a call” Casey quickly walked away.  
“Are you okay Chuck?”  
“I guess, I don’t even know why I even had the slightest bit of excitement when I saw it. Like I knew it wasn't me, but for that brief moment I had hoped”  
Sarah unbuttoned her pants  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Don’t get too excited” she laughed, she pushed down her pants to show Chuck the Rose on her inner thigh with the letter B.L.  
“His is a knife on his ankle, so he was very intrigued when we met”  
“Can you tell me what it was like when you two met?”  
“Yeah let me drive you home”

“So I was sent out on a mission, and they told me I’d have some hotshot partner to be playing my lover. When I first saw him I thought he was really cute, and honestly, this sounds cheesy but when we were going over the files discussing our cover I couldn’t stop staring at him, and he made me laugh and smile like no one else had. Then it clicked that his initials matched my mark. I asked to see his and he said no so I showed him mine and we both just stared at each other for a moment before he finally showed me his”  
“Then what happened?”  
“Um, let’s save that for another day. Did Ellie and Devon tell you about them?”  
“They started dating when they were sixteen, they are the super rare case of finding each other before even having a mark” Chuck was staring out the window “I know it sounds stupid, but I honestly thought Casey was it. Once I got over the fear of him killing me, I felt like we had this connection and I thought maybe John was his middle name and he had a horrible first name that started with an A, but then I saw his file and I was wrong, and it made me sad, then I saw his mark. Nevermind, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Do you think I can take a sick day tomorrow?”  
“I’m sure I can work something out, and Chuck, it will all be okay, I’m sure you will meet them one day and it will be perfect”

“Wake up Chuck”  
Chuck screamed flailing around in his bed. “Can we act like that didn't happen?”  
Casey rolled his eyes “We need to talk”  
“I really don’t want to”  
“Just give me a minute to explain please” he handed Chuck is bracelet back “Here”  
“Thanks” Chuck quickly put it back on.  
There was a knock at the door “Chuck sweety are you okay?”  
“Yeah, saw a spider”  
“Need me to kill it for you?”  
Casey covered his mouth so Ellie wouldn't hear him chuckle  
“I got it, thanks”  
Casey listened for her bedroom door to shut before he said anything, “Let’s go to my place”

Chuck stood there watching Casey pull a key off the bottom of his bonsai tree planter then walk over to the fireplace and stick the key into a small hole that Chuck had never noticed before. There was a click and a secret drawer popped out of the mantel over the fireplace.  
“Wow”  
“You might want to sit down”  
Chuck sat down on the edge of the couch as Casey put the file down on the coffee table.  
“Casey it’s no big deal, I’m sorry. I should have never mentioned that I saw your mark, I know how private they are” He sat down next to him.  
“Hold out your hand”  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey held his closed fist above Chuck’s hand, staring into Chuck eyes he opened his hand, letting whatever he was holding fall into his hand.  
“Dog tags?” Chuck brought them closer to his face so he could read the name on them.  
“Alexander Coburn?” Chuck gasped as images began to flash through his head. “No” Chuck felt like he was going to cry “He’s dead, of course, my match is dead”  
“What I’m about to tell you is top secret and can never be repeated, do you understand me?”  
Chuck didn’t trust himself to talk so he just nodded.  
“Maybe I should just show you” he handed Chuck the file  
“Why do you have Alex’s birth certificate and baby pictures? Did you know he was my mate when you met me and do research or something?”  
“Just keep looking”  
Chuck saw another birth certificate, it was Casey’s. “You two have the same birthday?” Chuck held up the two Marine pictures, “Holy shit”  
“I was born Alexander Paul Coburn. I can’t give you too much detail, but I had to fake my death and became John Casey”  
“Does this mean we are a match?”  
“I guess so”  
“Did you know before today?”  
“No, I never knew what your mark looked like, but once I saw your file I guessed that maybe you were mine, but honestly I’ve always hated this soulmate shit”  
“Oh, um you know it’s fine, but thanks for telling me about this”  
“Chuck”  
“No it’s okay, I’ve read stories about mates not getting along or breaking up, sometimes the universe just gets it wrong, and that’s okay” damn it he did not want to cry right now. “Can we still be friends?” Chuck made his way to the door. “I’m calling in sick tomorrow, already got it covered with Sarah, so um I’ll see you later okay”  
Part of Casey wanted to stop him, but he didn’t.

Chuck knocked on Ellie’s bedroom door “Ellie can we talk?”  
She quickly came to the door “Oh sweety are you okay?”  
Chuck shook his head no. She lead him into the kitchen, ever since they were little when one of them was upset they would sit on the kitchen floor with ice cream or wine once they got older and talk.  
“I found my soulmate”  
“Tell me everything”  
“He doesn’t believe in it”  
“Oh no”  
“The thing is I didn’t even know he was my match when I started liking him, then I saw his mark on accident, it's a computer mouse with my initials so fitting right”  
“Maybe he just needs time to process it”  
“Maybe” Chuck took a big bite of the ice cream.  
“Do I know them?”  
Chuck nodded  
“Is he military like you always thought?”  
Chuck nodded “Marines”  
“The only person I know is John”  
Chuck nodded  
“But I thought your mark was A.C”  
Chuck wasn't sure how he would explain that.  
“Alex is my real name”  
Both Bartowski’s jumped.  
“I’m going to seal that window shut if you and Morgan don’t stop sneaking in” she glared at him.  
“Casey I need time to process okay, please just give me time”  
“No”  
“Excuse me? You do not break my brother's heart then talk to him like that”  
“Maybe if he would spend more time listening and less time talking, I would have been able to tell him that I never cared for this soulmate stuff because my sister’s soulmate tried to kill her and her unborn child. They both survived and years later she fell in love with someone else and they are extremely happy and he loves her and her son”  
“Oh my god that’s horrible”  
“And I’ve never been one for relationships, Ellie can we please have a minute alone?”  
“If you need me, Chuck, just yell”

“I really am not in the mood for talking about this Casey, I honestly didn't care about this soulmate stuff until recently when it seemed like everyone around me was finding theirs. It’s okay, yeah I’m sad, but I’ll be fine, I always have been”  
“If you want to try this, we can, but we aren't going straight to the meant to be bullshit, we aren't falling in love and getting married within a month. We will go on a few dates and see how it goes, and if you’re lucky you can kiss me”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Also we aren't telling anyone we are a match, I hate all the attention. If things work out and we are together for a while then we can tell people. Obviously, Beckman knows since I had to get her permission to tell you about the whole Alex thing, and Ellie knows, but we don’t need to tell the world”  
“Can I look at it again?”  
Casey turned slightly lifting his shirt, he gasped when he felt Chuck’s finger trace over it, it felt like his entire body was shocked.  
“This is cool, I’m not just saying that but I like how the cord makes the letters, it’s fun when the image and initials are combined. He took off his bracelet “Want to see mine again?”  
Casey grabbed his hand running his fingers over the chain, Chuck gasped “Holy shit, did you feel that?”  
“I did”  
“What was that?”  
“I have no idea, I’m not an expert on this” he traced along his old initials  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure”  
“You mentioned your sister, I know you are a private person so I know nothing about your family, but do they know you’re alive?”  
“Parents are dead, sister knows I’m John Casey now, but for a while, she thought I was dead. I used to keep track of her to see what she was up to in life, but then when I saw she was pregnant and in a coma I knew that if she woke up I would tell her everything”  
“That had to be difficult”  
“It was, she was mad for a long time, but we are working on it”  
“How do you think this whole thing works?”  
“If I knew that I’d be a very rich person”  
“Like how did it know my parents C.I.A. code names”  
“Or did they choose them because of the marks”  
“But my mom hated snow, and her mark was a snowflake”  
“Maybe they aren't actually matches, who decided these were soulmate marks, what if they are enemy marks or friend marks, or a mark of someone who would change your life in one way or another, why does it have to be soulmates”  
“I guess you’re right, but look at Ellie and Devon, they were head over heels in love way before they got their marks”  
“What if they got their marks because of that”  
“What about Bryce and Sarah”  
“What about them? Bryce fucked everyone he walked past, even when he was with Sarah”  
“Gee thanks”  
“Forgot he boned you too”  
“Shut up okay, we all make mistakes, I’m sure you have slept with someone you regret”  
“Not really”  
“What about the time Carina handcuffed you the bed and left you there”  
“I still got off and I don’t have to deal with emotions”  
“And I’m full of emotions and practically a virgin”  
“I’m aware” Casey rolled his eyes.  
Chuck put his bracelet back on “So if this works out and people want to see our marks, what do we tell them about the A?”  
“Like I told Ellie, Alex is my first name, I go by John”  
“Alex is a cooler name, why would you choose John”  
“I didn't get a choice, and you know we never have to show or tell anyone about our marks”  
“Can you tell me what your reaction was when you saw a computer mouse? You are the least tech-savvy person I know”  
“I was shocked, I was honestly hoping for a gun”  
“I thought I was lucky, you know with dog tags it's an obvious connection to the military, a mouse could mean anything. Wait, are you into guys?”  
“I don’t really care what’s between someone's legs, I like it all the same”  
“How many people have you slept with?”  
“More than you and less than one hundred”  
“I’ve thought about it you know, sleeping around, but I just couldn’t, not after Bryce hurts me so bad. I told myself I would wait until I found my match or wait until I found someone who didn’t care and wanted to be with me”  
“How about you go to bed, I’ll pick you up for work in the morning, then after we can have dinner”  
“I already called in sick for tomorrow”  
“Then how about lunch? I know a place, it’s a bit of a drive, but we won't risk running into anyone from Buy More”  
“Sounds good”  
“See you at eleven Bartowski”

"I've never heard of this place"  
"It's local, I know the family that owns it"  
Chuck reached for Casey's hand as they walked to the door but at the last second, he changed his mind.  
"Trying to hold my hand Bartowski?"  
"Um what, no?"  
Casey shook his head, "I'm not into p.d.a."  
"It's okay, I wasn't doing anything"

"Hello John, it's been a while"  
"Hi Veronica, been busy, haven't been able to make it down here"  
"Who is this" she smiled at Chuck  
"I'm Chuck" he held out his hand to shake hers.  
"Nice to meet you, usual spot at the bar or a table this time?"  
"Table is fine"  
She took them over to a table and handed them both a menu and took their drink order.  
"What do you usually get?"  
"I've been slowly working my way through the menu, usually get the sample platter of nachos for an appetizer"  
"I want to try the tater tot nachos"  
"I think I'm on the cajun beef fettuccine"  
"I may be boring and get a cheeseburger with a side salad"  
"They have on with bacon and homemade mac and cheese, their fries are freshly cut and they make their own croutons and dressing for salads"  
Chuck's stomach growled. “We need to come back so I can work my way through the menu too”

"So what do we talk about on our dates? You know every single detail of my life and you are extremely private and probably don't want to tell me anything"  
"There are some things I can't tell you for obvious reasons"  
"Can you tell me about your family? Where are you from? Something about you in high school"  
"I was born in Arizona, dad was in the Marine's so we traveled a lot, he was killed when I was sixteen, mom started doing drugs to cope and we have no idea where she is or if she is even alive"  
"I'm so sorry Casey"  
"My sister Elizabeth and her son Ben live in Idaho"  
"Is she older?"  
"No, she is a little over a year younger, when I left for the Marines she lived with our Aunt then joined the Air Force, she is a fighter pilot"  
"That's really cool"  
"I played football and was on the debate team"  
"Oh god I couldn't imagine going against you in a debate"  
"It was fun"  
"Did you always want to be a Marine since your dad was or did you want to do something else?"  
"I never thought of anything but Marines, I did get a scholarship to play football in Texas but I turned it down. My family is full of military, almost everyone has been in one of the branches"  
"What do you do for fun?"  
"I never have time off"  
"Right, sorry"  
"I like going to the batting cages and golfing"  
"We should go sometime, there is an arcade not too far from the apartment that has go-karts, batting cages and putt-putt. I've only ever done the putt-putt and games inside but I bet we would have fun"  
"Okay"  
"We could try that new top golf place after we eat, Morgan went with Alyssa's dad and he said he actually had fun"

Casey walked Chuck to his front door.  
"Thanks for tonight John, it was nice"  
"See you in the morning for work" Casey turned towards his apartment  
"Wait, that's it? Did you not enjoy this?"  
"I enjoyed it"  
"Did you not want to keep doing this?" Chuck tried to not look sad.  
"I need some time"  
“Just for the record, I’ve liked you before this whole match thing”  
“NIght Bartowski”  
"Um, yeah, goodnight, see you in the morning"

Chuck hated his past self, why did he think getting up at 5:30 in the morning was a good idea. He drank a cup of coffee then an entire bottle of water. He borrowed one of Awesome's armbands to hold his phone and loaded up a running playlist and put in his headphones before walking out to the courtyard and sitting on the edge of the fountain. He was out there maybe five minutes when Casey came out of his apartment.  
"What the hell are you doing Bartowski?"  
"I was in the mood to run, thought I'd wait for you and ask if I could join you"  
"Did you fall and hit your head? I've been trying for almost a year to get you to work out"  
Chuck shrugged. "I'll be quiet, I have music"  
"Did you stretch?"  
"I need to stretch?"  
Casey shook his head, “Just watch me”  
Chuck tried his best to do the stretches, but he was kind of distracted by Casey’s shorts riding up his thigh as he stretched his leg forward.  
“Pay attention Bartowski, I’m not carrying you back if you hurt yourself”  
“Could you carry me? That would be kinda hot”  
“Shut up”

When they finally made it back to the apartments Chuck dunked his head into the water of the fountain “I’m dying, this is what dying feels like, fuck that was horrible”  
“It was less than two miles, I usually run five”  
“You are insane”  
“I didn't make you come with me”  
“I just wanted to spend more time with you, sorry”  
“We work together, at both jobs, we live across from each other and when we are not in the same room I have to watch you on surveillance”  
“Right, sorry. Um I’m going to go shower, see you in an hour for work”  
“Chuck”  
“No, take your time, It’s okay, I understand” he hurried into his apartment locking the door quickly.

“Chuck”  
“I’m in the shower, go away”  
“I can pick a lock”  
“Just leave me alone”  
“Are you jacking off?”  
“Oh my god no, why would you even say that?”  
“I saw you staring at my ass” He opened the door  
“What the fuck Casey, go away” he tried to cover himself the best he could  
“I know what you look like naked, no need to hide”  
“Fine, then you get naked”  
“One date and you already want me naked”  
“Please just get out of here”  
“We need to talk, and this way you can’t run away”  
“I hate you”  
“I said I needed time, so your idea was to wake up and come running with me, the one time I get alone time”  
“I clearly wasn't thinking”  
“Let me talk”  
“Sorry”  
“Just give me time to process okay, as I told you before, dating is new to me, this match shit it hard for me to deal with. So I’m asking nicely for you to not mention it again until I’m ready”  
“Okay”  
“Okay”  
“Um one thing”  
“Of course there is”  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me because Ellie told me there were leftovers in the fridge and I know how much you like her chicken pot pie and she said there are even cookies and I know you feel about sugar but they are good and it won't kill you to”  
“Shut up, I’ll have lunch with you, but it’s not a date”  
“Can I finish showering now before the water gets cold”  
“I wasn't stopping you” he smirked  
“And to think, if I busted in on you in the shower I’d get shot”  
“Or bent over the sink” he winked before leaving  
“You suck” Chuck yelled after him  
Casey peeked his head back in “Maybe another time”  
“Oh my god” he looked down at his half-hard dick “Don’t even think about it” he whispered.

“Chuck Bartowski”  
“John Casey” Chuck looked over at him confused.  
“Would you like to have dinner with me and see the new superhero movie”  
“Is this a prank?”  
“I’ve had time to think about it, and I think I would like to take you out again”  
“Three days, I thought it would be longer, but yes, yes I would like to go out with you. But we don’t have to see Shazam”  
“I already have the tickets so do you want to go or not?”  
“Hell yeah, I want to, when?”  
“Now”  
“Let me get my shoes, where are we eating? Are we eating before or after the movie? I need to know so I can plan out my meal and movie snacks”  
“It’s that place where you eat dinner during the movie”  
“Oh I’ve always wanted to do that but it’s expensive”  
“It’s not too bad, and they have booze”  
“Oh hello John”  
“Ellie” he nodded  
“Are you two going out?”  
“Yeah he is taking me to that dinner and a movie place”  
“Devon has taken me there a few times, the food is nice and they have a nice wine list”  
“Come on Chuck, we are going to be late”  
“You two have fun” She couldn’t stop smiling at Casey.  
“Bye Ellie” Chuck gave her a quick hug before following Casey out to the Vic.

“That was good”  
“It was funny, I didn’t hate it”  
“I think it’s so weird that we are a match, we have nothing in common”  
“Maybe that’s the point”  
“True, now what are we going to do?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“I just don’t want the date to end yet”  
“I have an idea”  
They sat in silence until Casey put the car in park  
“Did you bring me up here to murder me?”  
“Yes”  
“I hate that I can never tell when you are kidding” Chuck looked around “Wait, is this like a make-out point like in the movies?”  
“It’s called an overlook, some people choose to make out, or other things”  
“Smooth Casey”  
“We can leave, it’s a nice place to come and sit, it’s late at night, not much else it open, unless you have an idea of somewhere to go”  
“No this is fine, I’m all for making out, this car has a big back seat”  
“We aren’t high schoolers”  
“I had a girlfriend in high school, Lou, we dated less than a year but she told me she loved me and then a few months later she got her mark and left me and acted like she didn’t even know who I was. I should have expected it, but it still sucked”  
“And that is one of the many reasons I think this mark stuff is bullshit”  
“I have bad luck when it comes to dating, which I'm sure you knew about Lou and Jill and Bryce so I’m not sure why I’m telling you. It’s stupid”  
“Not stupid,” Casey said before climbing out of the Vic  
“Where are you going?”  
“Backseat” he smirked before shutting the door and doing just that, Chuck quickly followed.

“Do you mind?” Casey held Chuck’s wrist, thumb moving over the snaps of his bracelet.  
“No, it’s fine”  
“I was thinking about the first time we touched each other’s marks” he ran his finger over it, they both shivered.  
“What is that?”  
“Not sure, never heard about it” he lifted his shirt “Try touching mine again”  
They both moaned.  
“What the fuck” Casey took a deep breath  
“Please tell me that whatever that was also made you extremely hard”  
Casey nodded.  
“Huh, so now what? We haven’t even kissed yet”  
“Guess we should change that” Casey pulled Chuck into his lap.  
Chuck squeezed his eyes shut as their lips pressed together.  
“Relax Chuck”  
“Sorry” closing the space between them again

Casey moved them so Chuck was awkwardly on his back, his long legs with not much space, but he didn't care because Casey was making out with him and they were both hard.  
Casey sat up on his knees between CHuck the best he could, undoing his pants and pushing them down just enough so Chuck could see the amazing outline of Casey’s very hard cock.  
“Oh um I'm not ready for that”  
“Not gonna fuck you, just need some space”  
“Good idea” Chuck quickly got his pants undone and pushed down just past his ass  
Casey growled laying down on top of him, holding his weight up with his hands.  
Chuck couldn't stop himself from bucking up into Casey, rubbing their clothed cocks together.  
Chuck wanted to test something so he pulled up Casey’s shirt a bit pressing his wrist against Casey’s hip, the second their marks touched they both couldn't control the load moans as they came in their pants.  
“Oh my god” Casey buried his head in the crook of Chuck’s neck “Move your arm, to intense”  
“That was interesting”  
“And messy” Chuck laughed.  
“I’ve never heard of anything like that”  
“We should probably head home so we can get cleaned up”  
“Yeah, yeah that would um a good idea, you know, once we can move again”  
“Just imagine how intense sex will be”  
Chuck was glad Casey couldn't see him blush”

"Happy Birthday Bartowski"  
"Holy shit you are so hot" Chuck was practically drooling at the sight of Casey laying on his bed in just his tight black briefs with a red bow stuck to his chest, it was a joke when Chuck told him that for his birthday all he wanted was Casey naked on his bed wearing just a bow. "I'm in slight shock that you actually did it"  
"There is also red velvet cupcakes and cookie dough ice cream"  
"You are the best match ever"  
"Are you going to just stand there fully clothed or join me?"  
"Can we have the cupcakes and ice cream first?"  
"Yeah, it's your birthday, we can do whatever you want"  
"Licking icing off your abs sounds like a good plan"  
Casey laughed.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"Sure did"  
"I all of a sudden got really nervous”  
“We don’t have to do anything”  
“Oh I want to, I want to soooo bad, but you are like walking sex on legs and I'm, well I’m practically a virgin” Chuck took off his shirt.  
“Sex on legs?”  
“I meant what I said” He pushed his pants down, wishing he was wearing solid briefs and not Mario boxers.  
"You're such a nerd" Casey got off the bed and walked over to him.  
"A cute nerd?" Chuck gave him a goofy grin.  
Casey hooked a finger in the top of Chuck's boxers pulling him closer "I guess" he smirked into a kiss  
“Let’s go into the kitchen and have a snack, then I’m going to suck your dick”  
Chuck tripped over nothing almost slamming his face into the wall, luckily Casey caught him.  
“Really smooth Bartowski”  
“That didn’t happen”  
“Want me to carry you downstairs, to save yourself any further injury or embarrassment”  
“Yeah actually” Chuck smirked not thinking Casey would actually throw him over his shoulder and fireman carry him down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Is there a reason that made you hard?”  
“Uh, well you are practically naked, and you have a really nice butt that I just got up close and personal with”  
“You could always get closer and more personal if you want”  
“Really? I thought you would exclusively be a top"  
"I'd say 95 percent top, I'd never say no to a good rim job and some fingers and maybe the occasional fuck" he winked  
"I've never used fingers on anyone but myself and never been remotely close to a rim job or thought about it. I've only ever given one blow and he said I was horrible, so I never got one in return"  
"He said that?"  
"Don't want to talk about it, let's discuss these cupcakes"  
"I made them from scratch, hopefully, you like them"  
"No you didn't" Chuck popped the mini cupcake into his mouth "Holy yum" he mumbled, spitting a few crumbs out.  
Casey sat the tub of ice cream on the table with two spoons and a few more small cupcakes "Sit"  
"I usually don't like my birthday, never really have but thank you for this"  
"I don't ever celebrate my birthday, but I always get a red velvet cupcake"  
"Your secret is out"  
"Shut up" he an empty wrapper at Chuck.  
Chuck will never get tired of this side of Casey. They have only been dating for a little over a month, and Casey is a completely different person when it's just the two of them. He smiles and laughs more, he is so nice and caring towards Chuck, he opens up and talks more and Chuck learned quickly that he is a huge cuddler.  
"Can I ask you a super personal thing"  
"Nothing I say would stop you from asking"  
"You never have to answer what I ask"  
"I know, but you just keep asking until I do"  
"I just want to know what it was like to become a completely different person, was it hard to learn a new name and stuff like that?"  
Casey took a deep breath "Huh, I never really thought about it, just did it cause it was my job, but is this really what you want to talk about on your birthday?”  
“I was just looking at my mark today and I was just thinking how weird it would be if one day I had to wake up and my entire life was gone and my name was different”  
“You have a lot more than I did, and I was still doing almost the same thing. It took about a week to get used to a new name, but I learned quick”  
“Okay, we can talk about something else, like how you learned to bake”  
“I’m not telling you”  
“Then like you said, I’m going to keep asking until you answer” Chuck smiled with the spoon in his mouth.  
“I worked in a bakery for a few years with my aunt I told you about”  
“Why is that a secret?”  
“Because you are now going to make me bake for you, or tell Ellie and she will beg me to make things for holidays and she is the only person on this planet that scares me and she knows it”  
“I was thinking more like you naked under an apron when I come over after work, then you can teach me to bake something and like any cheesy romance movie we will get in a food fight and have sex in the kitchen while the cookies are in the oven”  
“Sex in the kitchen?” Casey got up and turned Chuck’s chair to face him then got down on his knees “How about we start with a blow job in the dining room?”  
Chuck almost came the second he felt Casey’s tongue lick from this balls up his shaft and around the tip. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, don't come” he mumbled to himself.  
Casey tightened his hand at the base to stop him as he worked his mouth and tongue up and down until he felt Chuck’s legs start to shake. Casey removed his hand taking Chuck all the way to the base sucking out his orgasm.  
“Wow, that was embarrassingly fast” Chuck pulled Casey up into a kiss running his hand down his chest to the top of his briefs. “Can we move this up to the bed? I want to try”  
“It’s your birthday, we can do whatever you want”  
“You naked on your bed while I do whatever I want unless there is something you don’t want me to do”  
“I’m all yours Bartowski”  
“I’m going to need a minute, not sure I can use my legs right now” he laughed.  
Casey pulled him up throwing him over his shoulder again, Chuck took full advantage of his position sliding a hand into the back of Casey’s briefs squeezing his ass.  
“Are you trying to make me drop you?”  
“You have a nice ass, I couldn’t stop myself”  
Casey sat him down on the bed “Should I take my briefs off?”  
“God yes” Chuck watched as Casey slid them off, “Oh”  
Casey looked at him with a raised eyebrow  
“I’ve um never seen one in person”  
“A dick?”  
“Sorry, that was rude, I’m so sorry, seriously”  
“Do you want me to put my clothes back on?”  
“No, absolutely not, I’m just a bit more nervous, can you lay down on the bed please”  
Once Casey was laying in the middle of his bed Chuck sat between his spread legs, trying not to look nervous as he wrapped his hand around Casey dick that was no longer fully hard.  
“Just let me know if I need to do anything different” slowly moving his hand up and down watching the head of his cock disappear and reappear under the foreskin as it plumps back up to full hardness in his hand. Chuck leaned forward, mouth centimeters away from Casey’s dick. His tongue flicked curiously over the head around the tip under the foreskin, tasting him, making Casey growl low in his throat. He used that as encouragement to experimented with taking him as far down his throat as he could, using his hand to make up for where his mouth couldn't reach, varying the speed, the amount of suction, making a mental note of the sounds Casey was making and the way his fingers tightened in his hair when he sucked at the extra skin bunched up under the head.  
He took a moment to look up at Casey, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open, he looked absolutely incredible, laid out so vulnerable and all for Chuck.  
Casey looked down at him “Everything okay?”  
“Sorry, just admiring the view” he shyly smiled.  
“Want to keep going or do something else?”  
“Is it good?”  
“Very” he ran his hand down to cup Chuck’s jaw “But if you don’t want to keep going we can stop”  
“No, I’d really like to make you come” he blushed as he took Casey back into his mouth.  
“Can you” Casey took a deep shaky breath “lightly bite down on the foreskin and pull, and suck on it, please” he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s, stroking up so the skin was once again covering the tip.  
Chuck did as he was told, making Casey moan louder than he had with anything else, making Chuck come untouched, he ran his hand up Casey’s leg to his hip, the second their marks touched Casey arched his back moaning Chuck’s name as he came, covering Chuck’s lips, chin, and neck.  
Casey quickly pulls Chuck’s body up on top of his kissing him eagerly, the taste of himself on Chuck’s lips.  
“Sorry for coming on your leg”  
“You got off again?”  
“Yeah, that was fucking hot”  
Casey growled into a kiss, they laid their lazily kissing until Chuck started to get uncomfortable feeling of the dried come on his neck.  
“We should order some subs, take a shower, eat, make out and cuddle while watching a movie, more cupcakes, then some more sexy time, then I spend the night”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
“Again I want to apologize for my mini panic over your dick”  
“It’s fine Bartowski, you more than made up for it”  
“It’s kind of fascinating, honestly can't wait to try more things with it”  
“I’ll let you know when I recover” Casey laughed pilling Chuck into another kiss.

“Morgan is going to kill us”  
“Don’t say that trolls name while my fingers are in your ass Bartowski”  
“I’m bent over his desk in this makeshift supply closet office, sorry just, oh god right there” he pushed back on Casey’s fingers.  
“He is in a meeting, we have ten minutes”  
“One of us really needs to find a new place to live, how is it a Buy More full of people is the only place we can have fun without being bothered”  
“We can talk later, turn over”  
Chuck stood up turning to face Casey “Let me help you with that” Chuck undid Casey’s pants pushing them down along with his briefs, he grabbed the little packet of lube pouring the rest onto Casey’s shaft. Casey grabbing the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss as Chuck lubed him up.  
“How do you want me?” There was that smile that drove Casey crazy  
“On your back” Casey shoved some of the stuff off of Morgan’s desk  
“He is going to be mad” Chuck laid down with his ass on the edge as Casey pulled his pants off over his shoes.  
“Don’t care”  
“Are you leaving my shoes on?”  
Casey did his ‘shut up’ growled  
“Sorry”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s legs wrapping them around his waist. He leaned forward placing a hand on either side of Chuck’s head “Want me to fuck you or do you want to keep talking?”  
“I mean technically we can do both,” he smiled.  
Casey couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed his boyfriend, he reached down and lined himself up, they had already wasted enough time so he didn’t take it slow.  
Chuck arched his back into the pleasure, “Take your shirt off” he tugged at the hem until Casey stood up and took it off still pistoning in and out of Chuck “So hot” Chuck pinched one of Casey’s nipples, adjusting his leg to his thigh was resting on Casey’s mark. They still weren't sure if what they were feeling was normal but they really didn't know who to ask and Chuck couldn’t find anything online about it.  
Casey picked up speed as Chuck pinched both his nipples. “Fuck” he growled leaning forward again. “Wrap your arms around my neck” when Chuck did, he stood up wrapping his arms around Chuck’s back who let out a loud moan when the movement made Casey slide over his prostate.  
Casey turned them around pushing Chuck up against the door. Chuck tilted his head back moaning as Casey slammed into him, Casey took advantage of Chuck’s long neck on full display kissing and nipping at every spot he could.  
Chuck hoped Casey had a good hold of him as he moved one hand down to his dick that was rock hard and leaking all over Casey’s abs.  
"Hold on" Casey used his thumb to flick the snap-on Chuck's bracelet, making it fall to the floor he wrapped his hand around Chuck's wrist holding it to controlling the speed of Chuck's hand as it slid up and down his cock. The contact of Chuck's leg on Casey's mark and Casey's hand on his was almost too much for both of them, they usually touch the marks to each other but then they couldn't function for a good ten minutes after because it was just too intense, so they never did that during quickies.  
“Come for me Bartowski” Casey whispered in his ear as he pounded into him.  
It only took a few strokes for Chuck to cover Casey’s chest “God yes John, so good” Chuck moaned breathlessly. Casey pressed his lips to Chuck’s as he came, they didn’t get to enjoy much of their post-orgasm bliss before the door handle jiggled.  
“Hey who is in my office, what the hell is going on?"  
“Go away Grimes”  
“Casey, what are you doing in there? That is my office and as an assistant manager I demand to know”  
“Go away or I will show you one of the thirty-eight ways I can kill you with your stapler”  
Morgan huffed “I thought you were off today”  
Casey growling his name was all it took for him to walk away, quickly.  
“I can’t say Morgan’s name when your fingers are in me, but you can say it when your dick is in me” Chuck laughed.  
“Shut up”  
Chuck grabbed a few tissues and started cleaning up the mess he made on Casey’s chest. “Oh my god, there is some on your chin” he laughed as he wiped it off. “We need to do that again, it’s nice having an insanely strong boyfriend. But maybe at home, maybe in the shower”  
“If you start coming to the gym with me, you could hold yourself up better”  
“If I went to the gym with you there would definitely be coming” Chuck laughed at his own joke.  
“See you out there Bartowski” he smacked his ass as he bent over to pick up his bracelet “And have fun sitting behind your desk all day with a constant reminder of what we just did”  
“You are evil”  
“See you at dinner tonight” Casey quickly kissed him before walking out.

“Dude you look like crap”  
“Thanks, buddy” Chuck was walking back to the Nerd Herd desk trying to straighten his hair out.  
“What did you do for lunch get stuck in a tornado?”  
“I fell asleep on the couch in the theater room”  
“Speaking of tornadoes have you seen Casey today?”  
“Uh what, no why would I see Casey? It’s his day off”  
“I just came back from my meeting with Big Mike and my door was locked and Casey was in there and I just checked again and everything was knocked off my desk. Oh and you have drool all over your tie"  
Chuck looked down at the white spots on his tie that was definitely not drool.  
“I can help you clean your ‘Office’ if you want” Chuck quickly removed his tie shoving it into his pocket  
“Thanks, buddy”

Chuck paced back and forth in his kitchen while Casey was working at the stove.  
“Chuck stop before I hit you over the head with this pan”  
“I’m nervous”  
“Why?”  
“We are telling everyone we are matched and moving in together”  
"Ellie already knows we are together, what's the big deal?"  
"Just nervous"  
Casey turned off the stove “Come here”  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s back burying his face into his neck.  
Casey kissed his temple "It will be okay"  
"I got you something”  
“Does it involve you being naked?”  
“No, but it involves you being naked tomorrow morning” he kissed a confused Casey quickly to not start anything. He lead Casey into his bedroom. He pulled a bag with tissue paper sticking out the top from the back of his closet.  
Casey dug through the paper and pulled out a black apron.  
“it’s reversible, one side for when there is family around and one side to wear when you’re cooking for me, not wearing anything under it for breakfast tomorrow”  
Casey read the front ‘Your opinion is not on the menu’ then he turned it around to see ‘Will cook for sex’ with a picture of two sausages. “It’s great” he laughed pulling it on over his head making sure the family-friendly side was facing out.  
“The potatoes will be done in five minutes and everyone will be here in ten” Casey ran his hand up under Chuck's shirt.  
“Can we wait until tonight? We have already had one quicky and almost got caught by Morgan and by the way there was come on my tie”  
“It wasn’t mine” he smirked.  
“I’m going to take a quick shower before everyone gets here, then I promise after dinner we can spend all night and all day tomorrow naked”  
"What about unpacking?"  
"We have plenty of time for that, we have a week off at the Buy More and Sarah and Bryce have the spy stuff handled, so as long as we quickly unpack all the things we absolutely need, we can spend at least one day naked"  
“Sounds good to me" he growled into a kiss as he helped Chuck undress. “If you touch this” He wrapped his hand around Chuck’s hardening cock “More than just to clean it, you will regret it”  
“How would you know?”  
“I’d know” He growled  
“I hate you” Chuck shivered.  
“What was that Bartowski?”  
“Yes sir”

When Chuck came out of bathroom Ellie and Awesome were home from work sitting on the couch drinking some wine.  
“Dinner is done, just waiting for Grimes and Alyssa” Casey walked up handing him a glass of wine.  
“Chuck, did you help Casey at all?”  
“Uh I bought the groceries and let him use our kitchen”  
“I did all the shopping you just paid, and Ellie let me use the kitchen” Casey deadpanned  
“Wow, way to sell me out, Casey”  
“You told me you were cooking"  
"Well we all know Chuck can't cook"  
"What about my famous chicken pepperoni dish?"  
"Is it famous for making people sick?"  
"You're rude" Chuck glared at his boyfriend, his secret boyfriend that will no longer be a secret.  
"So what the occasion?" Morgan and Alyssa walked in.  
“Grimes I said six not six-fifteen” Casey growled  
“Does that mean I don’t get dessert?”  
“Shut up Grimes, Let's all sit down for dinner, I made a salad, some mashed potatoes with gravy, bacon garlic green beans, and pork chops and homemade peach pie for dessert”  
“So when do we find out why you are doing this? Because there is no way John Casey just cooks for people out of the goodness of his heart” Morgan poured himself and Alyssa a glass of wine then topped off everyone else's.  
“I'll tell you after we all sit down and start eating” Chuck took his seat next to Casey, who noticed him wince as he did. He leaned over and whispered in Chuck's ear “In pain from earlier or something I should know?”  
“Guess you will find out later” he winked.  
Casey glared at him. 

After everyone filled up their plates Chuck cleared his throat to get everyone's attention  
"So we just wanted everyone to know that me and Casey are matched and have been secretly dating for about five months, and we will be moving in together”  
“Wait, wait, wait wait, Is this why you have been ditching me on lunches when Casey comes in on his day off…..my god I hate both of you so much” Morgan glared at them “How dare you”  
“Morgan, what’s wrong?” Alyssa grabbed his hand  
“You two, my office, how dare you”  
Casey smirked at him “I have no idea what you are talking about”  
“Oh my god, I'm changing the locks”  
“I can pick a lock”  
“I eat lunch at my desk, and you, how dare you”  
“Not our fault you put your desk in the supply closet, technically we were there first”  
“I don't want to hear about that, I'm happy you two worked it all out, I'm a little shocked you guys are moving in together so soon"  
"We just felt like it was the right time, and we are actually staying at the new place tonight, and I’ve already packed. Everything I leave behind you can keep or sell”  
"Sweet, does this mean we will all be living together?"  
"No Grimes, you are staying, we got our own place"  
"It's not too far from here. We are going to have dinner over there once we get settled and we were thinking we could move weekly dinners there since it has a bigger dining area”  
“Well I am happy for you both” Ellie squeezed Chuck’s hand.

When they walked into their new house Casey smacked his ass, Chuck making a sound that was a mixture of a whine and moan. “What’s wrong Bartowski?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Let’s go up to the bedroom and find out” He grabbed Casey’s hand pulling him up the stairs.

"I wanted to try something, I hope you like it" Chuck quickly stripped his clothes off, Casey watching him with a hunger in his eyes.  
“Get your clothes off” Chuck laid down on the bed with his knees up so Casey could see the end of a plug nicely resting against his hole.  
Once Casey saw it he practically ripped his shirt off, quickly making his way over to sit on his knees between Chuck’s spread legs, he ran his finger around the tight muscle clenching the plug. “Fuck” he growled.  
“It was weird getting it in and leaving it, but the look on your face is worth it”  
Casey grabbed the base of the plug pulling it slightly then pushing it back in a few times before twisting it around and slowly pulling it out.  
“Oh fuck” Chuck moaned at the feeling of being empty for the first time in a few hours.  
Casey added a bit of lube to his fingers going straight in with two he wrapped his other hand around Chuck’s hard-on stroking him in time with his fingers moving in and out.  
Chuck pushed back into Casey’s hand “More, please, oh my god”  
Casey pressed another finger in, leaning forward to lap at Chuck's leaking tip.  
"Can you please just fuck me, I just need you inside me please" he knew Casey secretly loved when he begged.  
“Rollover and put a pillow under your hips, keep your legs together”  
Casey leaned forward and bit one of Chuck’s ass cheeks  
“Ouch”  
“Liar” Casey bit the other one, lubing himself up as he sucked a bruise on his lower back. “One day I’m going to eat you out until you come so hard you forget your name”  
Straddling the back of Chuck’s thighs. He added some more lube between Chuck’s cheeks then lined himself up pushing just the tip in then pulling out, he did that a few times.  
“You’re a tease” Chuck moaned rutting against the pillow below him.  
Casey pushed back in leaning forward, placing a hand on either side of Chuck’s shoulders picking up speed  
"Is this what you wanted?" he growled into his ear  
“Yes, John, fuck you feel so good, I love having you inside of me”  
"Try and touch my mark?" Casey grabbed Chuck's left wrist thrusting as hard as he could until he felt Chuck's hand at his hip, making them both moan. Casey had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath "Fuck"  
Casey peppered kisses along Chuck's neck and shoulders making slow long thrusts.  
“As much as this feels good, I’d really like you to fuck me hard”  
“What was that Bartwoski”  
“Can you please fuck me, hard, please John, I need it, I need to come, I need you to make me come”  
“As you wish” Casey sat back on his knees “On your hands and knees”  
“Yes sir” he barely got out of his mouth before Casey was grabbing his hips and slamming into him.  
“God Chuck” he growled, trying not to think of how good Chuck left around him, how he amazing Chuck sounded, and how much he was falling in love with the nerd.  
They had wanted to take things slow, but once they started having sex and had zero privacy once he decided to be nice and let Morgan move in two months after him and Chuck started dating and they were trying to hide it, it was almost impossible. So in a little less than five months they were living together, and honestly, Casey had never been happier and it felt weird but he honestly wouldn't change it.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Chuck moaning his name.  
“Touch me John, fuck, I’m so close”  
Casey slowed down a bit, reaching around rubbing the tip of his thumb over Chuck’s slit, collecting the precome, he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft stroking him in time with his thrusts, it wasn’t long until Chuck was gripping the sheets crying out as he came. Casey leaned forward pressing his chest against Chuck’s back gripping his hair to turn his head so he could kiss him as he came.

Once he caught his breath he got up “Don’t move”  
“Our new neighbors probably called the cops”  
“I wasn’t the one screaming”  
“Your dick is amazing, I have zero control”  
Casey came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth “Roll over, spread your legs”  
Chuck rolled over, throwing the pillow on the floor “That’s ruined”  
He settled back on the bed between Chuck’s legs, cleaning off the mess Chuck made all over his stomach then moved to his softening cock then down to his balls  
Running his fingers over Chuck’s nice open hole.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just lay there and enjoy it” Casey lubed up the plug before slowing pushing it back into his boyfriend, they were both impressed when Chuck’s cock started to get hard again.  
“You like that Bartowski?” He twisted the plug around, using his other hand to stroke him to full hardness moving the plug around until he hit Chuck’s prostate.  
He leaned forward teasing the tip of Chuck’s leaking cock before taking as much as he could into his mouth.  
“My God, I’m slightly impressed, but fuck it’s so sensitive, not sure I can come again”  
“Want to test that?” Casey sucked on just the tip, lapping his tongue over his slit over and over as he moved around the plug.  
“Fuck, I love yo….you’re mouth” Chuck couldn’t decide if he wanted to push down towards Casey’s hand or thrust up into his mouth, his brain was complete mush, and within a minute he was coming down Casey’s throat. Casey moved up to kiss Chuck gently on the lips. “Now let’s take a nap so we can go again”  
“You are insane, you know that right”  
“You’re the one who started it”  
“It also came with a black one, but I thought you would like the camo one better” Chuck pulled the blanket up over them “You look like you’re thinking about something”  
“I’m thinking if I want to try it or not”  
“Oh god, that would be so hot”  
“Let’s sleep, then I’ll let you know”

Casey winced when he sat down on the barstool at the island in the kitchen.  
“I saw that” Chuck smiled handing Casey a cup of coffee  
“Shut up” Casey sipped at his coffee, “You couldn't even walk right after the first time I fucked you, give me a break”  
“It’s just nice to see John Casey wince because I spent the night inside of you with various parts of my body” he winked.  
“I thought I was the supposed to be the one cooking breakfast naked”  
“Well I woke up in a great mood and wanted to make pancakes, so here I am”  
“Should I be scared?”  
“I can make pancakes, me and Ellie have made them several times, and they always turn out”  
“Keyword, Ellie”  
“Whatever, more for me then”  
“Just giving you a hard time”  
“I gave you a hard time last night” Chuck winked.  
“Never gonna happen again after that comment”  
Chuck slid a plate over to him “Breakfast is served”  
“So are we going to unpack first or take advantage of you only wearing an apron”  
“I think we should unpack then have hot sweaty sex then jump in the pool”  
“The C.I.A team will be here at two to install everything and you're dumbass invited Larkin and Walker over for dinner”  
“Well they have been out of town since Christmas and I miss them”  
“I don’t”  
“No way, I had no idea” Chuck rolled his eyes. “I don’t have feelings for him anymore, and he never even liked me so you have no reason to hate him if anything I should hate him, but I don’t.”  
“Kid I’ve known him longer than you have, and I’ve always hated that smug prick”  
“It’s weird when you call me kid, I’m 29, not a kid, and you’re fucking me so that makes it weirder”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Eat faster, my dick is in need of a good sucking”  
“You’re so romantic”  
“I try”

Casey was woken up to Chuck yelling in pain.  
"Wake up Bartowski, what's wrong?"  
"My wrist, fuck it hurts" he was crying  
Casey quickly got up to turn on the light so he could look at Chuck's wrist.  
"My mark is gone" Chuck held up his arm "What does that mean, oh my god what is happening"  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Burning" he let out another scream  
Casey looked down at his mark, "Mine is still the same, should I call Ellie? Want me to take you to the hospital?"  
"Call Ellie then help me put clothes on" tears were streaming down his face

"Chuck how are you feeling"  
"It feels like someone is holding a hot knife to me and it's burning and then there is a stabbing pain randomly"  
"I've never heard of this"  
"Casey still has his, how can I lose mine?”  
Ellie applied some cream around his wrist "Give this a minute then let me know if it helps"  
"Can I ask you about your mark?"  
"Yes of course"  
"Has Devon ever touched it, or have you touched his or touched your marks together?"  
"Yes, to the first two”  
"Did you feel anything?"  
"No"  
Chuck started crying again "the stabbing is back"  
Casey rubbed his back "It's okay Chuck, you'll be okay"  
"Why do you ask about mine and Devon's marks?"  
"When we touch each other's mark we both get what feels like jolts of electricity, when we touch them at the same time it's even more and if we put them together it's indescribable, I won't give more detail than that, don't wanna make Chuck blush" Casey smirked.  
"I've never heard of that either, let me make a call"  
"No, I don't want to get turned into a science experiment"  
"I won't tell them who you are plus I trust them, I'll be right back" Casey waited until he heard her on the phone until he said anything else.  
"Chuck you know I have to tell Beckman, just in case"  
"What if the pain never stops?"  
"It will, we will figure this out"  
"I love you, John, if anything happens to me I want you to know, I know we have never said it, but I do love you, and I’ve loved you for a long time”  
"I love you too Chuck"

"Okay so he said he has only heard of cases where marks have changed, it's rare and he said there hasn't been a case of it completely disappearing and hurting. He said some people don't know their mark has changed, they don't feel it change, they just notice it was slightly different one day"  
"Lucky me"  
"Is the cream helping?"  
"At the moment it's lessened but still burning"  
"I'm going to get that rag I froze and see if that helps" As Casey stood up Chuck screamed out.  
Casey quickly sat back down pulling Chuck into his arms. Chuck gripped the front of his shirt and sobbed.  
"Try touching my mark with your wrist" Casey pulled his shirt up a bit.  
"Oh my god, it stopped"  
"It also made me hard and your sister is on the couch with us" he whispered into Chuck's ear.  
He laid his head on Casey's shoulder "I don't feel the same jolt, but there is no more pain"  
"I feel it though, feels like it always does" Casey took a deep breath to try and not think about how painfully hard he was.  
"I'm really tired, the pain has drained me"  
"Go to sleep Chuck, it's okay" Casey kissed his temple.  
"If you want Ellie you can leave and I'll call you, or you can sleep in the spare room, I'm going to just stay like this, I'll holler if anything changes"

Chuck's hand must have slipped off Casey when he fell asleep because the next thing he knew Chuck was screaming again.  
"Hey, I'm here, Chuck open your eyes" He grabbed Chuck's wrist putting back on his hip.  
Ellie came running into the living room "What's going on?"  
"Not sure, his eyes are still closed, once I got ahold of his wrist he stopped but he is still asleep but he is burning up"  
Ellie placed a hand on his forehead. "Try and wake him up, I'm going to get some Tylenol, I don't want to take him to the hospital quite yet, I don't think they will let you two stay attached like that"  
"Just so you're not caught off guard" Casey cleared his throat, "The contact has us both very aroused, and we have no control over it, so I'm apologizing now if you see anything"  
"I'm in doctor mode, nothing bothers me" She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some Tylenol from the bag she brought.  
"Hey Chuck, I need you to wake up, please, you have to take some medicine, you are burning up, we just want to make sure you are okay"  
"I'm horny" Chuck mumbled.  
"Good to know his priorities are straight" Ellie laughed. "Here Chuck, take this"  
It took a moment but Chuck finally woke up enough to take it before slumping back into Casey's chest.  
"This may be weird coming from me, but like I said, doctor mode, but maybe you two should try and have sex and see if that does anything since your bond seems to be unique. Obviously, I'll leave"  
"We can try, I'll have to get him to wake up first, and I'll have to embarrassingly ask you to bring us some lube because I'm scared to move"  
“Condoms?”  
“We both got tested so we have chosen not to use them”  
“Okay, well just tell me where it is and I’ll leave, but call me if anything happens”  
“Thanks, Ellie”

"Wake up Bartowski"  
"Don't wanna"  
"I was thinking we could take care of the hard dicks we both have had for half the night"  
"Oh I want that"  
"Do you remember what's going on?"  
"My mark is gone, and if you don't touch me I feel like I'm dying"  
"Take your hand off me and see how bad the pain is"  
"Wait, what about Ellie?"  
"She left"  
"Why?"  
"So we could have sex"  
"Wait she knows"  
"Yes she knows we have sex, we are adults who are matched and live together. Plus it was her idea, she said it may help"  
"That's embarrassing" Chuck winced when he removed his hand "It's not horrible, but good news, it's still there and still my name"  
"Get your pants off then help me with mine, then we will take our shirts off as quickly as possible, I think as much skin contact as we can get the better"

"Are you okay in this position or do you want to try and move?"  
"I'm fine, for now"  
"Gonna keep this nice and slow" he pushed his lubed up finger into Chuck.  
"God yes" Chuck kissed along Casey's jaw.  
"You're so tight, it has only been like four hours, what the hell"  
"Feels like the first time, but better feels like my entire body is tingling”  
It took Casey twice as long than normal to open him up and they had both already come once.  
Chuck lowered himself down on Casey's leaking cock, once he was fully seated he slowly rocked his hips back and forth "I love you" he mumbled against Casey's lips, Casey cupped his jaw kissing him slowly.  
Chuck adjusted a bit so he could move up and down. "I need you to touch me, please Casey I need it"  
"Just slow down, you feel like a furnace"  
"Can't, need it, need you" He started jacking himself off.  
Casey grabbed his hand stopping him "Slow down and I'll do it, just stop for a second, take a deep breath"  
Chuck stopped, "I'm sorry, I just need it, I can't explain it”  
"It's fine, I just don't want you to pass out. I'm going to stand up, so hold on, then I'm going to lay you down on the floor"  
Chuck nodded. It wasn't easy but they managed to make it to the floor.  
"If it's easier for you, use your leg to touch my mark"  
Chuck moved his hand and wrapped his legs around Casey's hips as Casey slowly pushed into him. Casey held Chuck's arms above his head making sure that his old mark spot has most of the contact.  
Chuck moaned at the way Casey's abs rubbed the underside of his dick. "Harder please, please John"  
Casey leaned down trying to kiss Chuck the best he could as he slammed into him as hard and fast as he could.  
"I love you so much, god John I love you and need you in my life forever, please don't leave me"  
"I'm here Chuck, I'm not going anywhere"  
"Even if I lose my mark forever? Can we still get married?"  
"Can we talk about this after?"  
"I need to know"  
Casey stopped moving "Hey look at me, I’m not going anywhere Chuck, I love you too okay, now can I make you come?”  
“Yes please”  
Chuck had never felt this kind of pleasure, he had no idea how to describe it, he had never felt so loved and had never had so much love for one person as he did for Casey. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, overwhelmed, I need to come, Casey”  
Casey reached between them and stroked Chuck in time with his thrusts.  
Chuck screamed out as he filled the space between them with his come, Casey was overcome with the most intense feeling of emotions and pleasure making him come harder than he ever has. He collapsed on Chuck, trying his best to keep their mark spots touching, and also trying not to crush Chuck. When he was finally able to catch his breath and move he realized that Chuck wasn't moving and his eyes were shut.  
“Bartowski, wake up, come on Chuck” he didn't move “Dammit Chuck, come on” He let go of his wrist and nothing. He quickly put his pants on and called Ellie, then called for an ambulance, he put Chuck’s pants on and sat on the floor pulling Chuck into his lap. “Come on Chuck, stay with me, I need you to open your eyes Chuck”

Casey checked every day, his mark was still there, still the same as it was the day he turned eighteen. It had been two weeks, they tried everything, all kinds of ‘experts’ came in to run tests on him and Chuck, nothing. They said he still had brain activity and they had no idea why he wasn't responding. Luckily they had the C.I.A. and N.S.A on their side to stop all the articles that were coming out, and to stop Chuck from getting sent to a testing lab somewhere and instead was in a private room at the hospital Ellie and Devon work at with around the clock guards. Just like every other night Casey laid down next to Chuck in the queen size bed he brought in, he moved Chuck’s hand to his hip, it no longer had the same feeling, but he still had to try, he would never let Chuck or anyone know just how much he had actually cried in the last two weeks, and tonight was no different. He tried explaining it to his sister, but he just couldn’t, yeah he loved Chuck before the mark disappeared, but ever since that rush when they had sex it was like everything multiplied. He was never one for emotions and he had never loved anyone that wasn't family, but now he felt like he couldn’t even function. He wondered if it had anything to do Chuck’s mark having his old initials, but his sister still had her mark even after she found out he wasn't really her match, and even after he died in jail she still had the mark.  
He wiped the tears away rolling over to grab the book off the table next to the bed, he wasn't sure if it was true that talking to someone in a coma actually helped, or if Chuck could actually hear him, but he decided to start reading to him. He started with The Hobbit and was now on Fellowship of the Ring.

“Who are you?”  
“Chuck?” Casey quickly sat up  
“I’m Chuck, so who are you?”  
“John”  
“Why are you in my room? And why are you reading me Lord of the Rings?”  
“You are in the hospital, you lost your mark and got really sick”  
“No my mark is right here” Chuck held up his wrist, but there was nothing there.  
“That doesn’t explain who you are”  
“I’m your match”  
“No you’re not, you just said your name was John, and my mark was A.C. But I guess I don't have a mark, so I don’t have a match I guess”  
“I’m calling your sister”

“Ellie, why are you in scrubs?”  
“I’m a doctor Chuck”  
“Since when?”  
“What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“I just started my Sophomore year at Stanford”  
“Chuck that was ten years ago”  
“You’re lying”  
“No, you are almost 30”  
“What happened to my mark? What happened to the last ten years of my life?”  
“Two weeks ago you woke up screaming, your mark was gone, you spend a few hours in pain then you passed out and you have been in a coma for two weeks”  
“I still don’t understand why you are here”  
“Next month, August 22 is our one year anniversary”  
“Again, no John with a J”  
“My real name is Alexander” Casey lifted his shirt “And you are Charles Bartowski, computer nerd”  
“I don’t understand”  
“How are you feeling though Chuck? Does anything hurt?”  
“No, I feel fine”  
“Before the coma, you were screaming in pain unless John was touching the spot where your mark used to be”  
Chuck examined his wrist a little closer. “Can you check the rest of my body, just in case?”  
“Who do you want to do that? Me or John”  
“Well since I have no idea who he is, I’d prefer you”  
“Right, well I have some phone calls to make, so I’m gonna go” He really didn't mean to slam the door when he walked out of the room, it just kind of happened.

Casey didn’t want to go back into the room, but he didn’t have a choice, this time Bryce and Sarah were with him.  
“It will be okay Casey”  
“Shut the fuck up Larkin” He growled as he opened the door.  
“Hey, Bryce why are you here?” Chuck blushed.  
“Those two are C.I.A, I’m N.S.A, you are part of our team”  
“I'm a spy?”  
“Yes Chuck”  
“You’re pretty who are you?”  
“Sarah Walker”  
“Her and Bryce are matched” Casey rolled his eyes  
“Oh”  
“Don’t look sad Bartowski, you lost your virginity to Larkin halfway into your Sophmore year, but he was a dick to you about it, then he slept with Jill, remember her? Then Sarah was your fake girlfriend for six months, you didn’t get to sleep with her but you did get to kiss her a few times”  
“Casey stop” Sarah glared at him  
“You guy can do this alone, I can’t fucking be here right now watching him not know who I am and drool all over you two”  
"Seriously Casey stop"  
"Why Walker? I spent two weeks living in a fucking hospital not know if the man I love would be okay and he fucking forgets me" he pressed his nails into the palm of his hands to stop himself from crying. “I’m fucking done”  
"Don't blame him, he didn't choose it"  
"He woke up and saw me and was upset and wanted me to go away, he sees you two and couldn’t stop smiling.”  
“His memory may come back John, just give it some time” Ellie tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he stepped away  
“But I’ll never forget how disappointed he looked when I told him I was his match” he punched a hole in the wall as he walked out, again, he didn’t mean to, it just happened. "I’m going to go shoot something”

“Hey John, it’s Chuck, Chuck Bartowski, I really need to talk to you, but no one seems to know where you are, they said you might not even have this number, but I'm going to keep trying. I really need to talk to you about something. Please come to our house, I’m living here now. No my memory isn’t back, but I want to talk to you, please”

“It’s me again, I guess after two weeks of not hearing from you, I should just give up, everyone is telling me too, and I thought about it, but for some reason, I can’t, please come back Casey, please. Maybe I’ll remember if you talk to me. I was told I call you Casey, so I’m going to try that, the doctor said I need things to trigger memories. But good news I still have the intersect. That was sarcasm, I wish I could trade if for my memories”

"I may move back in with Ellie, I'm not sure. I still have this crazy idea that one day I'll come home from work and you'll be here. So I'm still here, and I did some redecorating, don't worry, Ellie helped. And I accidentally broke an entire shelf worth of dishes so I had to buy new ones, sorry, hope they weren't important and yes Ellie stopped me from buying the Star Wars ones. She said you aren’t a nerd, which is a shame. But the new couch is amazing, I keep falling asleep on it. Maybe cause the bed it lonely. Please come back, Casey"

“Happy Anniversary, I guess….This is officially my last message, I’m so sorry for everything that happened. You promised, nevermind, that doesn’t matter anymore. I hope wherever you are that you are happy and safe. Again, I’m so sorry. I love you Casey”

Casey listened to that last message way too many time  
“Go home, John”  
“It’s not that simple Liz”  
“I remember you saying that you hated this and didn’t want to be with him, then you fell in love"  
“Then he lost his mark and forgot me”  
"You hate the mark thing, so why does that matter, you two fell in love anyway and he forgot ten years, not just you”  
“I never should have told him about Alexander, I never should have taken him out to lunch”  
"I could punch you, you are so fucking stubborn. I swear, if you are here when I get back from work, I’m buying him a plane ticket and bringing him here and tying you both to a chair until you talk"  
“We are both trained to escape being tied to a chair”  
“Of course you are” she rolled her eyes.  
“Love you, Liz”  
“You too, hardass”

Casey slowly made his way to the Nerd Herd desk “I need help with my phone”  
Chuck stared at him “My guess is it’s an operator error"  
"You're wearing your bracelet"  
Chuck looked around "We need to talk, but not here"  
Casey followed him into the locker room and down to Castle into one of the interrogation rooms.  
"I just wear it now partly out of habit and partly because people know that's where my mark was and I don't feel like explaining why it's not there anymore, the C.I.A. has been good at keeping it a secret"  
"Your last message"  
"Oh so you did listen to them, that makes me a bit more angry with you"  
"You said that I promised something, what did that mean"  
"You promised to never leave me, you promised to love me forever" Chuck started crying as he unbuttoned his shirt  
"You remember?"  
"Everything"  
"Why are you stripping"  
"It was on our one year anniversary. I went to bed and had the most intense dream, my entire body hurt but I couldn't move and I couldn't wake up. Luckily I was at Ellie's, she said I was screaming out just like the night my mark disappeared. She said it lasted almost an hour" he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and slowly lifted it "Then when I woke up my back was on fire, so I took my shirt off and Ellie told me what was there" he took a deep breath before turning around.  
Casey stared at the mark on Chuck's back, on his left shoulder blade was an eagle sitting perched on the letters J.C.  
Casey traced the letters slowly with one finger. "I can't believe it"  
"No one can”  
"I don't understand"  
"No one does"  
"I'm sorry Chuck"  
"It hurt, it hurt really fucking bad, but It's okay, I understand though" his voice cracked  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck pulling him into a hug.  
"I love you, John, and I'll always love you no matter what"  
"You too Bartowski" Casey flattened his hand over Chuck's new mark, feeling the comfort that jolted through his body. “But now we can’t touch them together.  
“I mean we could, it would just be a weird tangled mess” he ran his hand down Casey's back up under his shirt. They both let out a moan when Chuck's hand covered Casey's mark. “But this still feels nice”  
"We can't" Casey breathed into Chuck's neck  
"Right, I'm sorry" Chuck tried to pull away but Casey kept a hold.  
"I just meant we are at Castle, we should go home and talk, then go from there"

"Chuck"  
"John"  
"What the fuck is on my pillow?" Casey was glaring at the dark grey ball of fur on his pillow.  
"Flash"  
"What the fuck is a Flash"  
"It's the kitten I adopted when you were gone and I was really sad"  
"I'm allergic"  
"No you're not, I checked. Go pet him, he is super hyper and crazy but also really cuddly"  
"He is tiny"  
"He is only eleven weeks old. I got him at eight weeks and he has already gotten bigger in that time"  
"I'm not cleaning his shit box"  
Chuck laughed "You are just trying to make this all negative, go say hi"  
"Why did you name him Flash?"  
"He is one of my favorite superheroes and he appears out of nowhere steals food and runs away, seriously he ate some green pepper the other day. He is so weird”  
Casey walked over to the side of the bed and poked at the kitten who yawned and stretched.  
"Oh that was cute" Chuck walked over and rubbed the kittens back. "See just pet him like this" he grabbed Casey's hand running it along the kitten's back.  
"I guess he is a little cute"  
"So are we going to try and go back to how things were before? Or are you wanting to start over? Or just break up?"  
“I want to marry you Bartowski”  
“Um what”  
“The night you fell into a coma, do you remember?”  
“It’s all kind of blurry”  
“We were having sex, you asked if I would still marry you if you lost your mark and I said we would talk about it later, and I do want to marry you, one day.”  
"Only if you swear on your life that you will never leave me again"  
"Never" he pulled Chuck down with him as he fell back onto the bed. His flailing arms making Flash run out of the room.  
"Wait, Casey, I need to tell you something" Chuck sat up straddling Casey's thighs. "Don't be mad"  
"Just tell me"  
"I went on a few missions, once I got my memory back and well the thing is, I swear I didn't know going in"  
"Just spit it out"  
"Bryce kissed me"  
"I'm going to fucking kill him" Casey growled  
"It was for the mission, for a cover"  
"It's never just for the mission with Bryce, he did it on purpose, god I fucking hate him"  
"That's not all" Chuck nervously played with the fabric of Casey's shirt  
"Of course not"  
"I accidentally walked in on them having sex before I got my memory back and they tried to get me to join them. I didn't I swear! I was mortified, I ran out of there and didn't talk to them for a few days then they acted like it didn't happen"  
"I'm killing them both"  
"Stop" Chuck leaned forward holding Casey's arms above his head "I'm so sorry I forgot you, so fucking sorry but for the record when I first saw you after I woke up my first thought was damn how did I get him back to my dorm room. Then when I got my memory back, all those delicious memories of our very impressive sex life, I couldn't stop touching myself thinking about you. Never in a million years would I want anyone but you John Casey"  
Casey growled, "Why do we still have our clothes on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Flash is based on my new kitten


End file.
